Jenova's Wrath
by Arachinea
Summary: Zack's back, and helping Cloud and friends in their attempt to sabotage an underground faction trying to continue Hojo's work. Something goes wrong - enter Dr Shalimar Cortescant, the world's only hope - but is she who she says she is?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **So, here it is - the first revamped chapter of the revamped FFVII story I was writing. It's mainly a Zack and Own Character Story, but with plenty of the old crowd thrown in there for fun. I love reviews, but be constructive please? So, enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, places or terms used and associated with Final Fantasy (VII). I lay claim only to the character Shalimar Crescent/Cortescant - she is an original design and believe me, no one knows her better than me (Except maybe Zack... or Hojo...) Basically, SHE'S MINE!!

**Jenova's Wrath**

**Chapter One**

The cave was dark and lofty; bats fluttered in annoyance around the roof of it, disturbed by the people working far below. Electric lights had been erected down on a few of the ledges, casting strong, white light down on the cavern floor. Train tracks ran the length of the cavern, and many men worked, shovelling large piles of glowing stone from the large piles in which they lay into the carts of a long and beaten-looking train.

While most of the men worked on loading the train with its cargo, others in white coats milled around, discussing what seemed to be important matters, seeming almost unaware of the bustle that was going on around them. A large, thick-set man stood on a large boulder, barking out orders to men carrying large wooden crates. The bats high above squeaked in annoyance as the colourful language of a man who'd dropped a crate on his foot loudly echoed in the cave.

Up above all of this commotion in a small niche practically invisible to anyone on the cave floor, were four small orbs, seeming suspended in darkness, glowing brightly. Once or twice, these orbs winked and moved, but they mostly stayed fixed in place, almost watching the scene below.

And that's exactly what they were doing. The orbs were in fact the eyes of Messrs Cloud Strife and Zack Fair, and they were both vigilantly keeping a close eye on the operation below them. It was beginning to get uncomfortable though; the niche was very small, and Zack and Cloud were neither of them tiny, not to mention the cramp they were both getting from being stationary for so long. Zack itched to get up and do some squats – he was bored stiff, literally in this case, but the size of the niche wouldn't allow it, and the nearest ledge had men stationed on it, and he wouldn't risk giving away their position.

After a few minutes, he tore away his gaze and turned it on Cloud, still watching the commotion below.

"Where's Tifa? I'd have thought she'd have been back by now."

Cloud's gaze remained fixed on the scene below but they narrowed in concern.

"Hmm… She should have been. I'm starting to get worried."

Zack looked at him.

"She'll be alright… She's probably just biding her time. She can certainly take care of herself."

Cloud smiled. Zack was only too right there. Out of all of his friends, Cloud knew the one he should be least concerned about was Tifa, but he couldn't help it. He worried. It was part of his nature.

Zack shifted slightly to allow blood flow back into his leg and the sound of a skull connecting with stone in the tunnel behind them made his ears prick up.

"Cloud," he whispered gently, signalling down the tunnel. Cloud nodded and grasped his sword, ready to use it if he needed to when Tifa sprang out of the shadows, breathing heavily.

"Woah… no need to get… hostile…"

Zack smiled at her.

"Having trouble?" She glared at him as she caught her breath.

"Yeah, you wish. Just so you'd have to save me and be a hero."

Cloud laughed quietly.

"What happened, Teef? You were ages."

She nodded and sat down on a rock.

"I know, I had to bloody lure the guy up here... and... then he started getting hopeful…"

Cloud's eyes darkened and Zack had to stop himself from laughing. Like Tifa should have expected anything else from a red blooded male. He leaned forward to peer behind her into the dark tunnel. He could vaguely make out a lump about 3 metres behind her. He crawled forward.

"Let's check him out then," he said.

Cloud turned the body over revealing it was a middle aged, pot bellied man with thinning, greying hair. He started emptying the unconscious man's pockets, pulling out a wallet with a few gil stowed inside and an ID card. He frowned as he checked out the card.

"That's weird," he muttered. Zack looked up from examining the contents of the man's other pockets.

"What is?"

Cloud held up the card. It was perfectly blank on both sides, save for a simple magnetic strip on one side. There was no label, no name, no photo or number. Zack frowned too.

"Hmm… I don't like it. It looks like a fake… almost like they knew we were here."

There was a muffled struggle and as the pair turned around, a bright light was clicked on and a man with long, dark hair pulled back in a ponytail stepped forward, clapping, the sound resonating in the quiet of the tunnel.

"Well done, Mr Fair, I see you have not lost your abilities at all. It would seem She really has improved."

Zack bristled as his eyes grew accustomed to the light. He knew who the man meant, but wouldn't let it show, however something else caught his attention: Tifa pinned under a fiend.

Zack and Cloud exchanged a look, and then charged.

--(FFVII)--

Cloud kicked open the kitchen door to the rear of the new Seventh Heaven and rushed inside, laying Tifa's limp body on the table. He looked up to find Yuffie in stood staring at him in shock. Zack rushed in behind him and closed the door, leaning heavily against it as he gripped a nasty wound on his arm.

"Yuffie, get a cushion from the sitting room and call Barrett," Cloud ordered. Yuffie didn't even hesitate, just disappeared into the other room. She returned a few minutes later, cushion in hand, Barrett, Vincent and Cid in tow. Cloud placed the cushion under Tifa's head, her face a sickly pale colour. Barrett's expression quickly changed from shock to thunderous.

"Wha' the hell?!" he roared. "I let you guys go out on yer own an' ya can' even bring Tifa back in one piece!"

Zack glared up at the man but seemed to reconsider his options. He sighed heavily, looking tired. Vincent cleared his throat.

"Barrett, I don't think shouting will resolve anything. Perhaps we should let them explain?"

Barrett looked at him then nodded, turning back to the pair.

"Alright," he said. "Explain."

Zack and Cloud exchanged a glance and Cloud nodded.

"Everything got screwed up. They already knew we were there – they pinned Tifa under this… this… thing, so we had to fight to get her out. It attacked her though, and we can't seem to get her to wake up… We tried all the materia we had and it didn't work."

"We even tried using Ultima," Zack added, "but that didn't work either. I don't know why."

"Well it's a bloody good thing else ya'd all be killed!" yelled Barrett. Zack nodded in defeat.

"I know…"

The group lapsed into silence, and Yuffie took up station beside Tifa, holding her friend's hand.

"Um, why don't we try materia now? It might work…"

Zack shook his head.

"We tried the minute we got back to this continent. Our materia just won't work anymore."

"But I have some! Maybe that's still okay?" She turned to Vincent for support and received a nod. She rushed out of the room and reappeared moments later carrying a green, glowing orb.

"Here," she said, throwing it to Cloud. Cloud caught it deftly and used it, a faint, green glow filling the kitchen. Tifa's lacerations were distinctly reduced, but not completely removed. Even when Cloud attempted it again, her cuts remained. Her pallor improved slightly, but it was clear she was still very ill.

Cloud slumped. He felt useless. He'd let his friend get into this mess – it was his fault. And now, there was nothing they could do.

Zack watched his friend and then kindly took the materia from him and healed their injuries. He knew his friend was prone to these depressive moments and luckily, he had another card stowed up his sleeve – or would, if he was wearing any.

"Cloud, I have a friend… Remember I told you about the Scientist that helped me? Gave me back my life?" Cloud nodded numbly, looking up at him with despairing eyes.

"Well, I think she can help. She's a good friend and I'd trust her with my life – again," he added. "I know it's a long shot, but believe me this girl's like a magician… I really think she can help Tifa."

After a long moment, and a guilty glance at Barrett who only nodded, Cloud looked at Zack and nodded silently, before leaving the room.

--(FFVII)--

Shalimar straightened out her coat and flicked her long, red hair back over her shoulder before raising a hand to knock on the back door of Seventh Heaven. It was opened promptly by a young woman of about 20 wish short, jet black hair. She smiled politely.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Shalimar Cortescant, Zack rang me?"

The woman nodded numbly and stood back to let her in. Shalimar stepped into the kitchen and Zack stood up, smiling as he moved forward to hug her.

"Hi Shal, it's been a while."

She nodded and removed her jacket, placing it over a dining chair.

"I've been busy," she said. She looked at Tifa on the table. "So what's the problem?"

The gang relayed what had happened as Shalimar performed a routine check on their friend. After they had finished she stood taking Tifa's pulse before stepping back and looking concerned.

"So you've used materia already?" Cloud and Zack nodded. Shalimar frowned.

"Well, it looks like whatever attacked Tifa has a nasty anti-coagulant in its saliva or claws. It's stopping Tifa from healing properly."

They nodded again to show they understood. Yuffie took up her place by her friend's side again. Shalimar smiled at her.

"I think-"

"You're not a mad scientist that wants to help some psycho kill everyone and take over the world are you? 'Cause if you are, I swear, you'll regret it. I'll make sure you will."

Everyone turned to Yuffie, the source of this outburst and stared. She shrugged.

"I don't want Tifa getting any more hurt… And we've only just started getting our lives back on track. I don't want anyone ruining that."

Shalimar cocked her head slightly to one side and looked hard at Yuffie. After a moment she walked around the table to stand right in front of the Shinobi.

"It's Yuffie, right? Yuffie Kisaragi?"

Yuffie nodded, her eyes full of defiance. Shalimar smiled serenely.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not like that at all. I don't want to hurt you, Tifa or any of your friends, I promise. I just want to help."

"Does that mean you can?" Yuffie's eyes were now hopeful. Shalimar hesitated.

"I'm not entirely sure," she said uncertainly, "but I think that I might be able to. Is that good enough?"

Yuffie appeared to think about it for a moment before looking Shalimar square in the eye.

"Yeah… Tifa could die otherwise… I don't want her to die."

She hastily wiped away a scared tear.

"Please help her Dr. Cortescant," Yuffie said with a firm voice. Shalimar nodded.

"Call me Shalimar – I hate my title."

Yuffie smiled. She liked the new Scientist.

Shalimar made the men settle Tifa in bed upstairs, with plenty of air and light. After another, more thorough check up, Shalimar healed the cuts and bruises on Tifa's body, and gave her carers a painkiller and sedative to administer once Tifa awoke. For the most part, Tifa was fine and would recover completely in a couple of days. The group thanked Shalimar and she took her leave, promising Zack that she would see him at home.

Shalimar was sat in her lab, working on a new immunisation for children living on the coast of the central continent against bites from the Sahagin that dwelled there. They were getting increasingly more confident and were moving further and further inland, up the water systems and terrorising the people that lived near them. While troops had been organised to counter the problem, the bites were fatal to the youngsters, so Shalimar had given the case a Priority listing.

She looked up from her work to get some coffee when her phone rang, the Caller ID displaying 'Zack'. She pressed the answer button and set the phone onto loudspeaker as made her hourly dose of caffeine.

"Hey Zack, I promise I won't be long, I've just made some progress on this latest case."

"It's ok – wait, you're not at home? Again?"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"It's fine Shal, I know you've got work to do, I'm just beginning to waste away, that's all. I miss your cooking." Shalimar smiled and walked back over to her work, coffee cup in hand.

"Anyway Shal, I called to tell you about Tifa, She hasn't woken up for nearly 3 days now. We're getting worried."

Shalimar looked concerned.

"I'm coming over," she said and disconnected the call.

Shalimar took one look at Tifa, took her pulse and checked her pupils before telling everyone that she was having her admitted. Something wasn't right at all.

Shalimar had arranged for a room in her lab to be converted into a make-shift hospital room. The room had a bed, a bedside cabinet, a washbasin with a mirror and some chairs for guests. The walls were minimalistic and painted a pale yellow, but it was perfect for housing a comatose patient. Shalimar had placed a vase of flowers on the window sill, the blinds obscuring the view of Edge and beyond into Midgar itself. She figured no one needed reminding of that particular depressing factor – they were worried enough as it was.

Tifa was admitted to Shalimar's new hospital as soon as the room was ready and Shalimar wasted no time in getting her team to make observations on the young woman. Tifa was in a steady coma, but seemed to be breathing perfectly fine. After preliminary tests, Shalimar knew that health-wise, there was nothing wrong with Tifa's body. She'd managed to get her lacerations healed fully, and had eradicated the fever that Tifa had had due to infection. Tifa was perfectly healthy. There were no neurological signs or other signs to indicate why she was in a coma, which worried Shalimar.

How was she supposed to help Tifa if she didn't even know what was wrong with her?

--(FFVII)--

"Rufus, please, I really need all the time and resources our Science department has. This case is really unusual – the girl's in a coma for no apparent reason, and I'm getting calls that are telling me this isn't the only time this has happened. There are cases springing up all over the world and no one's figured it out."

Rufus Shinra sat behind his mahogany desk, his chair leaning backward as he mulled over Shalimar's words. Shalimar herself sat in a leather chair on the other side of his desk, looking at him with a determined yet pleading fire in her eyes. He could see that she wanted this case, but he was reluctant to give up his best scientist to pursuing this case. She and her team were vital to the new course that Shinra Corp. had taken in furthering the realms of medicine and health. Their research and aptitude was unrivalled and Shalimar was renowned the world over as the best scientist on the planet. He couldn't justify giving her up to this trivial case, but, his mind reasoned, Tifa was one of the legendary 8, the group that saved the world on two occasions from Sephiroth, Hojo, Jenova and even Shinra themselves. If word got out that Shinra had refused to pile all their efforts into helping this woman, then it would be detrimental to their reviving popularity.

Shalimar sat patiently yet anxiously waiting for Rufus' verdict. She knew her work was important to the company, knew the extent of her power within the world's largest corporation,

so she was fairly confident that Rufus would allow her this case. He could hardly refuse, could he? Especially as it was becoming a Pandemic – Shinra's popularity would escalate as lives were helped or saved. Shalimar wasn't sure what she could do, but she had faith. That was how she had survived all these years.

Rufus sighed and stood up, walking to the corner of his office – two wall of his office were made of glass, looking out over the rebuilding city of Midgar and it's outer limits, now fondly known as 'Edge'. Beyond that, the rolling hills and mountains gave the whole scene presence, and Rufus often found it soothing to his busy mind.

"Fine. But you will work on this quickly and efficiently, Shalimar. All resources will be made available to you, though I'm sure you had no doubt of that."

Shalimar smiled. She was the head of the Science and Research Dept. Like Rufus would dare give her anything else.

"You will also have the full services of the Turks, should you need them for whatever reason. You usually do, and as you know, Tseng will be ready to help you whenever you need it. Please refrain from hospitalising Reno again though, Rude does not like to work alone."

At this point he looked over at her with an elegantly arched eyebrow and she stifled a laugh, settling for a smug smile instead. She doubted Reno would be stupid enough to piss her off a second time and besides, he'd only been admitted to hospital for a testicle-retrieval operation. It wasn't exactly MAJOR surgery.

Rufus sat down again, leaning forward with clasped hands.

"Now go on – I'm sure you're itching to put your genius to work."

Shalimar smiled and left with a hurried thanks. A moment later the door opened and Tseng walked in.

"You gave her the case, then?"

Rufus nodded the affirmative. Tseng sat in the chair Shalimar had just vacated.

"Are you sure it's wise, indulging her so much? She's young, and while being very strong willed, she is not totally un-impressionable."

Rufus leant back.

"I know what I'm doing, Tseng. I value your advice, but I have assigned her full access to the Turks as and when required."

Tseng raised his eyebrows.

"You want me to keep an eye on her," he stated. Rufus nodded.

"I know she'll be fine. But you know as well as I do that trouble follows her around like a lost puppy. She'll need you and when she does, make sure nothing happens."

Tseng snorted uncharacteristically.

"Of course, we wouldn't want to lose our meal ticket to world domination again."

Rufus smiled and looked at him.

"Come Tseng, I know you like her as much as I do."

Tseng merely inclined his head. Shalimar might have a captivating personality and a good heart, but she came from a dangerous background. Tseng knew that only too well.

* * *

_By Arachinea_


	2. Chapter 2

**Jenova's Wrath**

**Chapter Two**

"Thank you Dr Kawanaki, I really appreciate your help."

Shalimar disconnected the call and turned back to her notes. A pile of manila folders about a foot high stood awkwardly on her desk, propped up by her empty coffee cup. She took an uncertain glance at the cup, wondering whether or not to risk retrieving it for a refill before deciding it was a bad idea. Besides, the notes took priority. Coffee could wait. But first, time to tell the team.

Shalimar left her office and walked into her main lab, where most of her team had gathered along with Cloud, Zack and company for Shalimar's announcement. It wasn't breaking news, but it was important, and she didn't want to repeat herself thirty or so times.

"Okay, guys listen up," she said as she climbed on a stool at the front of the room. "You're all aware of who Tifa Lockhart is I'm sure, but I don't want that interfering with our work on her case. One of her friend s is Zack Fair, who I'm pretty sure you all remember. If he finds out you've not been treating this professionally while I'm not watching, he'll kick your asses. Believe me."

She caught Zack's eye and they exchanged a smirk. They knew he wouldn't interfere, but she was making a point.

"Also, Tifa's condition is very unusual. She'll require constant vigilance on your part as my team and her prime carers, but also from her friends," she added, turning to the group clustered by the far wall. "You'll be spending most of your time with her, so we really need you to let us know, even if the smallest thing changes. I'll be getting some of my team to run you through the machinery Tifa is connected to and how to read it – that way you'll know when to come running for me."

Cloud nodded his head, gripping Yuffie's shoulder as he did so. Shalimar felt pity for the girl – she looked positively terrified.

"Djaveris, where are you?" asked Shalimar, looking confusedly at her team. A young male scientist with dark tanned skin and olive coloured eyes stepped forward.

"Here Doctor."

Shalimar rewarded his reply with a glare before turning to the group at the back.

"This is Aide Johnson. He's my most trusted scientist on my team and acts as my second in command, if you will. Any problems if I'm not here, speak to him. Otherwise, my phone's always on me and I'm never too busy," she assured them. As the group nodded, she turned back to her team, moving to sit on a lab bench rather than standing on the stool.

"Guys, this case is a very important one, and judging from the calls I've had today, it's turning out to be rather severe. I'm not sure what's involved but I'm pretty sure it's gonna be a long and hard slog."

She looked at them all smiling encouragingly. They looked back attentively. They held an enormous amount of respect for this woman.

"We can do this. I know we can figure this out and if needs be, treat it and kick this disease in the ass. We've done it before plenty of times, we can do it again. I need to you work on this like your lives depend on it – you never know, they actually might."

She gleaned a few weak smiles from this and she sighed, content. They understood what she meant, she knew it.

"I'm just asking to work your hardest, and forget about anything but this case. Got it?"

They nodded as one.

"Good. Go and check the board for roles – I forget who I assigned to what." She smiled weakly. "You know what my memory is like."

They smiled back at her and dispersed. Shalimar watched them for a short while before disappearing into her office to make coffee and return to her notes.

--(FFVII)--

"_Is everything in order?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Good. Where is my son?"_

_A tall man walked into the room and the younger scientist left. The man with dark hair in a ponytail turned to his prodigy and smiled, satisfied._

"_Excellent. Your training seems to have worked. How do you feel?"_

_The taller man shrugged, a complacent look on his handsome, smooth features._

"_Fine – any fool could pass those training programs. They were not difficult."_

_The dark haired man nodded, looking all the time happier and happier. Things were going exactly as planned and soon, when the Goddess had started her magnificent work, his plan could come to completion and then… Then, the road to greatness was only a few steps away…_

--(FFVII)--

"Doctor! Shalimar, please come quick!"

Yuffie burst through the door to Shalimar's office, her face white. Shalimar jumped to her feet.

"What is it?"

"Tifa's waking up!"

Tifa lay awake and smiling, her friends clustered around her, their expressions a mixture of relief, love and shock. They all turned as Shalimar entered and Yuffie plonked herself down on her friend's bed, hugging her tightly.

"Hey Yuffie, not so tight."

"Sorry Teef, I missed you."

Tifa smiled and hugged her friend, though more gently this time. She looked at Shalimar.

"You're Dr Cortescant, right?"

Shalimar nodded and Tifa smiled.

"Zack's told us so much about you. Thank you."

Shalimar shook her head.

"You're not out of the clear just yet – I still need to figure out what caused your coma. And usually, people don't just wake up out of them. Well, at least not without good reason," she added.

Tifa nodded and looked at her.

"I guess you're gonna want to do more tests then, right?"

Shalimar nodded.

"I just want to give you a check up now. If you check out, then you can go home. There's no point you staying here if you're alright. I can carry on doing the tests here."

Tifa nodded and smiled at Cloud, who looked thankfully to Shalimar who turned to leave. She stopped at the door.

"Oh, before I forget, I need to do a background check – you know, things that have happened to you over the years. I'll need your help for that, is that okay?"

"Sure, if it helps."

Shalimar nodded and left.

--(FFVII)--

Shalimar was bent over the eyepiece of a microscope, trying to replace the lens when a shadow blocked her light. She looked up and rubbed her eyes – the clock on the wall said it was nearly ten. She'd been here just over twelve hours and she was starting to get tired. Finally she turned around to address her shadow when Zack's stern face stopped her from making a witty comment.

"Get your coat," he said firmly. "You're coming home tonight."

Shalimar stared at him.

"Look," he said. "You haven't slept in a proper bed in weeks, you haven't eaten properly for just as long. You need to come home!"

"You're not my father, Zack," she said. "And I don't think I'm dating you..." She paused for effect, a mock expression of contemplation on her face. "So why are you trying to take care of me so much?"

She raised her eyebrows at him and he sighed.

"You know why," he said resignedly. "So please? You know I hate being in your house on my own."

She laughed.

"Zack, I said treat it like your home, not a prison cell."

He shrugged.

"So shoot me." Shalimar looked sharply at him and he looked contrite. "Probably the wrong metaphor…"  
She nodded, fervently agreeing. He smiled.

"I like company, and you know that. Plus, I'm starving and we need to go food shopping."

And with that, he steered her out of the door and off to the supermarket.

--(FFVII)--

"Okay, I admit it, you were right."

Zack smirked as he cleared their plates and loaded the dishwasher. Once finished he brought over the coffee pot and put it on the table, pouring mugs for both Shalimar and him. Shalimar accepted hers gratefully and sipped it carefully, looking thoughtful.

"So, you got any ideas on this one?"

Shalimar shook her head.

"Not yet. I'm still waiting for file transfers from doctors all over the world. Once I have the files, my team can carry on their research and then I can summarise the fine details that are important. Once I know what's important and what's not, we'll have a better idea of how things are going with this."

Zack nodded. He sipped his coffee, watching Shalimar's face run through a myriad of expressions, from thoughtful to confused, to wistful and sometimes, even almost like she was on the verge of tears. Always she would smile at him and ask him why he was staring, and still he couldn't tell her why. She'd never know – she could never know, because her career stopped her from knowing. Zack was her patient and he knew she would always consider him as such, even if she said they were good friends. Unfortunately for Zack, good friends would never be good enough.

"Gil for them?"

Zack awakened from his reverie to find Shalimar's bright blue eyes fixed on him curiously.

"I just wondered what had you so deep in thought." She smiled teasingly. "You hate thinking!"

He smiled and shook his head.

"Just remembering stuff, that's all. Nothing to worry about."

She nodded understandingly.

"Well, I'm off to bed," she said standing up. "Need an early night for once.

"Night Zack!" she called as she walked off upstairs.

"Night, sweet dreams," he muttered quietly after her. He knew she wouldn't hear – she never did. She was always too far out of reach.

--(FFVII)--

Shalimar and her team were gathered around a small conference table in a side room off the main lab. The table was cluttered with files, folders, books and papers; evidence of a hard, solid week of research which had procured some fifty similar cases to Tifa's, the coincidences between them were striking and had sparked the need for a brainstorming session.

"Okay," started Shalimar, "what do we know?"

Johnson stood up and went to the large whiteboard on the wall opposite the long window, picking up a pen and starting to write.

"Well, we know a few main common factors. 1 – they're all women; 2 – they've all had unexplained but seemingly healthy comas; 3 – um… oh, they've all had operations involving blood transfusions or have had blood transfusions."

He sat down and Shalimar nodded, smiling at Johnson's need to show off.

"Where did the blood come from? Did any of it have a common source?"

Johnson shook his head, pulling a few files for reference.

"For some reason the blood sources weren't added to file. Some doctors have noted it, but a lot of these transfusions were shortly after the Meteor disaster – our medical services were in turmoil, as you know."

Shalimar nodded. It was true. The whole world had been in turmoil, that's why it was a wonder so many survived. _But some didn't, _her mind reminded her. No, some hadn't survived. Some hadn't even stood a chance.

"Right, well I want that investigated. It might be nothing, but better safe than sorry, to be quite honest."

She looked down at her notes and then back to her team again.

"Have any of you figured out what caused Tifa's coma? I know what we've ruled out, but how far have you got with the tests?"

Johnson looked around and then frowned. Everyone seemed to be quite content for him to speak. He sighed and then cleared his throat – he hated talking so much when he didn't feel well.

"Well, all our tests are basically inconclusive."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they keep ruling things out, but that's it. We've got no idea what the hell's going on."

Shalimar smiled cynically and shook her head. Typical. Well if this disease wanted to play funny buggers, then she was game, and a much better player.

"Right, well just keep doing the tests. When you've finished, let me know and keep me up to date with reports on the research. I'm going to go over the files again and see if I can't get anything else out of them."

The team murmured their assent and dispersed to do their assigned tasks. Shalimar sat back and stared at the board. It was mocking her and she knew it, but she knew that if she bided her time, then something would come to her, eventually.

--(FFVII)--

Shalimar switched off the lights as she left the lab, late once again, only to find her way barred by none other than Vincent Valentine. She stopped, looking at him slightly curious before smiling.

"Mr Valentine," she said, her smile still in place. "A little late for a tour of the Shinra building, isn't it?"

He gave a slight smile, nodding his head in concession.

"A little late to be going home, is it not?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Touché," she said. She leant against the wall beside him.

"So, what can I do for you?" He turned to face her fully, looking at her seriously, his dark, crimson eyes searching her face, but for what, Shalimar didn't know.

"I've been asked to accompany you onto the Highwind for a meeting with Cloud and Tifa, etcetera," he said. Shalimar nodded, sensing that he wasn't just there to be her escort and set off down the corridor with Vincent walking alongside her.

"I also have a question to ask of you."

Shalimar smiled knowingly and nodded, looking at him with curiosity.

"Yes?"

Vincent surveyed her warily, then cleared his throat.

"I am not sure if you are aware but I do not have a high opinion of Scientists."

Shalimar stopped in her tracks and looked him squarely in the face.

"Mr Valentine, please, I am very well aware of your history with this company and the scientists involved in the tragedy that was your fate under the hand of Hojo. If there were any way to reverse his work, then I would be the first to try it, however, no amount of research will unearth such a process. I despise Hojo and everything he did and nothing will change that. You can trust me, Mr Valentine. I will do everything in my power to _help_ Tifa, not damage her."

She stopped, slightly short of breath, but holding his crimson gaze with her defiant blue one. After a moment, he nodded, seemingly satisfied with a wry smile on his face.

"Very well," he said, setting off again down the corridor and then descending the stairs. "I think I may be able to find myself able to trust you a little, but no more. And, considering the circumstances, if we are to call you Shalimar, then you must call me Vincent."

She laughed gently.

"I wouldn't ask for anything else, Vincent."

--(FFVII)--

"What's this meeting about?"

Shalimar was sat at the large conference table alongside the rest of the group. Zack pressed a hand on her shoulder. Shalimar didn't miss the narrowed eyes she received from Tifa, but simply ignored it anyway.

"Hey, take it easy. We're not interrogating you or anything, We've just got some information on the group we were investigating before, well, you know."

Shalimar nodded and sat back. Cloud cleared his throat and walked to the front of the room, his eyes dark and gloomy. To say his air was foreboding would have been an understatement, thought Shalimar. _The guy practically reeks of despair and hopelessness._

"The information we have is only based on rumour from several towns, but, the general theory is that…"

He faltered, and took a moment to get his voice back. He turned to the group, looking about ten years older than he was.

"Hojo is back. And he's the one responsible."

Zack's face went white; Yuffie gasped; Shalimar threw up.

--(FFVII)--

"Hey, you alright?"

Shalimar surfaced from the cubicle, her face pale as a sheet and splashed her face with some water, supporting herself on the basin. Her mouth tasted foul and she was itching to brush her teeth, but she wasn't home and has left her travel pack at work. Again.

Eventually she let go and leaned against the wall and nodded, closing her eyes. Zack came over and rubbed her shoulder, pulling a few long strands of hair out of her face and brushing her fringe aside to take her temperature. She brushed his hands away impatiently, though inside, she was touched by such concern.

"Zack, I'm fine, don't molly coddle me."

Zack looked serious.

"Shalimar, you are not fine. You've stopped eating properly again! And I know the fact that Hojo is back is bad news, but it's not enough to make someone redecorate the carpet!"

Shalimar smiled wryly at Zack's mild humour even though he was annoyed. It was part of why she liked him so much. He could always cheer her up, no matter what the situation was. She shook her head and started to walk forward, stumbled and fell straight into Zack's arms.

"'M sorry," she mumbled into his chest. He shook his head and settled back against the wall, still holding her in his arms.

"It's ok," he said. "Let me know when you feel better, okay?"

He felt her nod gently against him and he sat back. He was worried about her, but still couldn't hide the fact that he enjoyed having her need him for support, just the feeling that she needed him. He knew she thought of him as a good friend, but that didn't stop him feeling like a spare part straight out of her sports car.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made him look up straight into the slightly stormy face of Tifa. He flushed, his expression embarrassed.

"Don't mind me," she said, acidly. "We're waiting for you, Shalimar. Cid's nearly got us back to Edge."

Shalimar felt weak, but still pushed herself away from Zack's warm and cosy embrace, and struggled upright, grasping a cubicle door for support. She nodded weakly.

"Sure, I won't be a moment," she said quietly. Tifa gave her a last hard look before disappearing again with a pointed look at Zack. Zack rolled his eyes once she was gone and then turned to his friend.

"You sure you're ok?"

Shalimar nodded and looked at him. Her face was flushed with what could only be embarrassment and Zack thought it was very becoming of her. It brightened up her face and gave her a healthy glow. Not that he'd ever tell her that.

"I'll be fine, stop molly coddling."

And with Zack's help, she managed to stumble to the Bridge, feeling very ill at the thought of Hojo's return, and also furious with herself for losing composure so easily. She thanked her lucky stars that she hadn't been eating properly recently: it gave her the perfect cover of being ill instead of having had a severe reaction to the bad news. IF anyone figured it out, it would ultimately blow her cover that she had spent years creating and she couldn't have that. Not if she were to help Tifa, because, if they knew the truth, they would never trust her.

And she would lose Zack forever.

* * *

_By Arachinea_


	3. Chapter 3

26

**Jenova's Wrath**

**Chapter Three**

Shalimar typed away furiously at her keyboard, occasionally pausing to rub her eyes back to wakefulness. It was past three a.m. but she was determined to finish this study. What with this new epidemic of cases like Tifa's, more and more work seemed to be piling up at her door.

She paused again to read through her notes, determined that she wouldn't rest until she was finished. She didn't realise she had nodded off until a loud bang on the door made her jump out of her skin.

"Shalimar? You in there?"

Shalimar smiled, checking her watch. The glowing dial read 5:27a.m. _Time to go to bed_, she thought.

Zack stood outside the door impatiently waiting for some reply. He knew Shalimar wasn't in bed – he hadn't heard her come up the stairs and he was tired of her sheer determination to crack herself up. No matter how many times she promised to take it easy, she always broke them and always in her bid to help everybody – everybody except herself.

Finally the door opened and Shalimar's weary face appeared in the crack, wincing in the light of the hallway. Zack gave her a half hearted glare and then closed the door behind her.

"Bed," he said, firmly, stunned when she just smiled and walked off upstairs without a word of protest.

--(FFVII)--

"Shal?"

Shalimar flipped her head back, her long hair whipping through the air to settle down her back, dripping water all over the kitchen floor.

"Yeah?"

"She cocked her head to one side as she towelled her hair dry. Zack sipped his morning coffee.

"Um…"

Shalimar laughed as she wound her hair into its customary spiral ponytail, watching Zack's frown as she did so.

"Spit it out," she laughed gently. Zack shook his head, secretly wishing that just once, she'd wear her hair down – she looked far prettier when she did. Plus, it would stop Vincent being so antsy. Apparently she reminded him of an old scientist acquaintance of his from years ago. Everything but the eyes, he'd said. He looked back at Shalimar.

"Cloud's given me the day off."

Shalimar looked at him as she grabbed her coffee and joined him at the kitchen table.

"Great! You've been complaining that he works you too hard."

He shook his head, looking awkward.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that… I don't know…"

She cocked her head to one side again.

"Zack, what's wrong? He's given you a day off work. Time to relax, enjoy yourself. You know, the usual sort of thing. From what Tseng's told me, you spent most of your free time chatting up girls, so why don't you go do that?"

She smiled at him. He knew she was only teasing, but they both knew there was truth to the statement. He looked down into his coffee cup.

"I was kinda wondering if your offer was still open," he said nervously. It always struck Shalimar how a man of 26 could still act like his eighteen-year old self. She looked confused for a moment before realisation dawned.

"Oh! You mean when you first moved in and I said you could always come with me to work if you didn't wanna be alone?"

He nodded dumbly. She smiled and patted his arm, draining her coffee cup.

"Sure, it'll be nice to have someone there who isn't a scientist or Tseng."

She grabbed her coat and opened the front door.

"Come on."

--(FFVII)--

Shalimar had barely stepped through the door before Aide Johnson was rushing toward her.

"Doctor!" he called as he sped across the lab. Shalimar turned toward him, an annoyed expression on her face as she replaced her jacket with her labcoat.

"Johnson, what have I told you about calling me that?"

Johnson stopped in front of her looking contrite.

"Don't?" he ventured. Shalimar nodded, satisfied.

"So?" she prompted. He swallowed and looked at her.

"Shalimar," he said, carefully. She nodded and he continued clearly feeling a little more confident. "We've finished our blood analysis. All of the blood used had one common factor."

Shalimar looked at him expectantly as her Aide stood there looking pleased with himself. Zack stifled a laugh as Shalimar sighed.

"Which was, Johnson?"

"Oh! Um, all of the blood had Jenova cells in it, or was modified by a Jenova-linked process."

Shalimar looked hard at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we checked it three times."

"Good," she said as she walked swiftly down the lab toward her office with Zack in tow. Finally, they were getting somewhere.

-(FFVII)--

Shalimar was taking notes on another case file while Zack sat on the other side of her desk, talking idly about random rubbish that Shalimar knew he had no interest in. She was simply waiting for him to get to the point.

Zack leaned backward on the chair, balancing it on the back legs as he pondered over his next question. He was scared he was about to lose Shalimar, but then, that was the risk, he supposed. Damn Yuffie and her adventurous plans.

"Shal?"

"Hmm?" She continued note taking and Zack paused for a moment. Better now than never.

"What would you say if I started dating Tifa?"

Shalimar was tempted to look up at him and stare, but she had better control over herself than that and restrained the urge, keeping her gaze focused instead on her notes. She finished the sentence she was writing with controlled concentration.

"I'd say it's entirely up to you who you date. The time of when you had to come to me for permission to do things has long since gone, Zack."

Zack felt like he'd been kicked. She hadn't even looked up from her work, almost like it hadn't bothered her in the slightest. Still, no turning back now.

"I know, but I still value your opinion, if not as my scientist or carer, then as my best friend."

She looked up then, her cornflower-blue gaze searching his Mako-tainted eyes. Then she smiled.

"Tifa's a nice girl and she's very taken with you. I think you'll make a very sweet couple." Zack stared at her as she returned to work, nodding as he tried not to think about Shalimar's lack of emotion.

--(FFVII)--

"Tifa, am I right in saying that you had a blood transfusion a few years back after an injury you sustained while working at Seventh Heaven in the slums?"

Tifa nodded.

"Yeah, this complete idiot came in, completely off his face swinging a broken bottle around. Barrett sorted it out, but not before I got hurt. I lost a lot of blood apparently, so they gave me a transfusion."

Shalimar nodded.

"That's good, that fits with the information we have, so don't worry. We've got another piece of this solved."

Tifa nodded, fidgeting slightly. Shalimar smiled at her.

"Look, don't worry. We're still only in the research stages at the moment so try not to get too agitated, you'll just make yourself suffer. The moment I know something, you will. I promise."

Tifa nodded, swallowing nervously. The woman was radiating nervousness and anticipation and it was driving Shalimar mad. There really wasn't all that much to get nervous about.

She set about putting her notes away in her bag and pulled on her coat. She'd spotted something in the files earlier that she was eager to follow up on. She was hopeful that it might be a lead that could give her more information. And the sooner she got back to the lab, the sooner she could continue this research. She sighed. She really needed to teach her team to be more efficient in the research department.

"Do you know Zack and I are together?" Tifa blurted. She looked shocked that she'd come outright with it and sat biting her lip. Shalimar stared at her, her hand raised in mid air. She let the question sink in for a moment then continued straightening her jacket and then picked up her bag.

"Yes, I do, Zack said something about it the other day, why?"

Tifa looked slightly relieved but Shalimar could have sworn there was a flicker of annoyance too.

"Good, um… you're not angry are you?"

Shalimar didn't know what to do with herself. What sort of a question was that?

"No, why would I be?" she asked, more than confused. Tifa shrugged.

"I dunno, I guess I kinda figured that you liked him."

Shalimar couldn't help staring at this point. She knew she was making Tifa more and more uncomfortable but she couldn't help it. She'd never been confronted like this before and had no idea how to react.

"No… Tifa, I spent two years bringing Zack back to life, giving him his strength back, his memories, everything… I… I don't know. I guess because I know him so well…" She trailed off. She was babbling and her brain kicked into gear, reminding her that babbling was dangerous and she could give too much away.

"What I'm saying is that there's this code. Even if I did like Zack, which believe me, when you know as much about him as I do, is completely impossible, the code that all scientists have to abide by in Shinra prevents us from pursuing relationships with people we use in our study or people we treat. It's supposed to prevent us from taking advantage of people," she explained, feeling a lot calmer and a lot more in control.

Tifa looked at her for a moment and then nodded, rising out of her chair.

"Makes sense," she said as she walked Shalimar to the door. "Sorry if the question made you uncomfortable, I just didn't want to tread on anybody's toes, that's all."

Shalimar shook her head, smiling graciously.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine."

Yet, as Shalimar walked toward her car, she couldn't shake the feeling that a knife had been plunged to the hilt in her heart. Even as she drove back to work and pulled up in the Shinra employee car park, tears wetted her eyes as she tried desperately to drive any thoughts of Zack and herself away from her mind and her heart.

--(FFVII)--

Shalimar sat bolt upright in her bed, her eyes adjusting to the darkness around her while her mind tried to understand what had woken her. She gripped the quilt tighter to her chest as she glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table. It read 00:12am. She sighed and rifled a hand through her long hair, the sound of someone banging on her front door nearly making her jump out of her skin. She contemplated turning over and going back to sleep when another almighty bang changed her mind. If she didn't let whoever it was in, she had a feeling they'd just break down the door.

She crawled out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt at least two sizes too big. She didn't really care for appearances this early in the morning.

She made her way to the bottom of the stairs, swiping her hand across the small table there in search of her keys when she heard Zack's bedroom door open.

"Shal? Is that you?"

She reached for the lamp and flicked it on to a dim glow. She looked up at him, his eyes blurry with sleep, his hair a tousled mess.

"Yeah, sorry, I can't find my keys."

He nodded and came down the stairs as their unknown caller banged threateningly on the door again. Shalimar kicked the door fiercely in reply.

"Alright! Give me a minute!" she yelled back, annoyed. She looked at Zack and gave him a soft, resigned smile before getting on her hands and knees and looking under the sideboard for her keys. Zack stepped back and leant against the hallway wall, tilting his head so he could get a better look. He might have been half asleep, but he was still a red blooded male, and there was no way he was letting a view of Shalimar's ass go to waste. Especially when she was dressed in nothing but a t-shirt and her underwear.

"Got them!" came Shalimar's triumphant voice from beneath the sideboard. Zack hastily tried to look innocent as she surfaced, accidentally cracking her head on the edge of the table as she did so. She gave him a knowing glare and then rolled her eyes as she unlocked the door.

"Right, now who the hell decided to nearly break my door down at this time in the morning?"

"We did, Shal, please, can you let us in?" came Yuffie's urgent voice. Shalimar opened the door to find Yuffie stood anxiously watching her, Vincent stood right behind her, the limp form of a woman draped in his arms. Shalimar's face showed sheer shock as she stepped back to let them in.

"What the hell? It's nearly half twelve in the morning!"

She cast a glance at Zack as she closed the front door and led them through to the kitchen, flicking on the harsh, glaring light. She propped up pillows on the couch and indicated to Vincent to set the woman down.

"We found her while we were out on Patrol," Yuffie explained. "She was just lying in the middle of the road – you know one of the old highways that used to circulate Midgar, heading for the old Shinra HQ?"

Zack nodded, taking a seat at the kitchen table as he listened to her. Vincent, was stood by the couch, his eyes not on the woman he had lain there, but instead on Shalimar, who seemed to be staring in shock at her.

"Well," Yuffie continued. "We didn't know where to take her, but we decided here was best – it was closer than Tifa's bar, and we figured Shal could give her a check over or something." Zack nodded as Yuffie sat down.

"Don't worry, Shalimar will take care of it, you'll see."

They both turned to look at Shalimar, who was still stood looking at the woman. Cold fire flooded through her veins and anger gripped her heart. She was having a hard time subduing it so she tried to breathe, carefully letting each breath place a layer of ice over her heart and emotions. She would be careful about this, she would.

"Shalimar, is there something wrong?"

Vincent's deep, melodic voice lulled her from her thoughts of outrage and shame and she looked at him, her eyes cold and distant.

"I'm fine. Was she unconscious when you found her?"

Vincent nodded the affirmative, still looking at her searchingly. Shalimar ignored him and settled on her knees by the couch, reaching for the woman's pulse. She found it, a faint but determined beating of the heart, forcing blood reluctantly through the woman's veins. It made sense, thought Shalimar wryly. She always said how she wanted to die so much.

Shalimar disappeared into her basement laboratory for a moment then reappeared, a sealed needle in her hands. She ripped off the packaging and plunged it into a vein in the woman's arm. Then, she threw the needle away and turned to Yuffie.

"Do you have any materia?"

Yuffie nodded.

"Then use Cure on her a couple of times. I think there's been a little bit of damage to her both physically and mentally. The magic should remove the worst of the damage."

Yuffie nodded and got to work. Vincent followed Shalimar to the kitchen island.

"What did you give her?"

"Something to make her wake up."

Vincent looked at her, confusion clouding his eyes. She glanced at him and sighed, turning away to stand by the large, full length windows.

"Why, Vincent? She's supposed to be in a Mako crystal… You told me she was in a Mako crystal when I asked you!"

Vincent sighed, annoyed that he hadn't asked what Shalimar's interest in this woman had been then. It might have given him some idea as to why Shalimar was reacting this way now.

"She was, the last time I visited. I haven't been back for a while. I have had… other commitments."

Shalimar looked at him for a long time and then sighed, nodding. Zack came and stood by her side.

"What's wrong? Who is she?"

Shalimar shook her head and turned to watch the woman on the couch as she slowly woke. The woman's eyes fluttered open reluctantly, looking dazed as they adjusted to the bright glare of the kitchen's light. Her breathing was slightly irregular, but it settled as she calmed, looking around her, grasping a vague idea of where she was. After a few moments, the woman sat up, massaging her head as if to relieve pain. Yuffie, still kneeling by the sofa, smiled at her.

"Welcome back," she said politely. The woman turned to look at her, confused brown eyes searching equally concerned green ones. She smiled gently.

"Hello," was all she said. She transferred her gaze steadily up, letting it rest for a moment on Zack, shock registering on her features as she settled it on Vincent, but as her gaze fell on Shalimar, her reaction was noticeable worse. She gasped, turned away and then looked back, staring as though she could hardly believe her eyes.

"No," she whispered. "It can't be… can it?"

Shalimar looked back at her with carefully controlled cold indifference, but she could feel her resolve slipping. She needed to get away, but she couldn't.

The woman rose from the sofa and walked uncertainly toward her, her eyes roving all over Shalimar's body, lingering on her ass-length hair and her bright cornflower blue eyes tainted with cold ice as she tried to remain indifferent and unemotional. The woman reached out as she drew near to her, her hands touching Shalimar's skin, her hair, and finally her face, feeling every curve and feature as if certain that she couldn't be real.

Yuffie rose and went to stand near Vincent. She didn't like this and she was frightened for Shalimar.

"Is it really you…?" the woman asked, almost breathless with wonder. Shalimar nodded almost imperceptibly. The woman's eyes glittered with tears, joy radiating from every feature.

"But he said you were dead! He swore to me that you had died in a lab accident!"

Shalimar laughed bitterly.

"I would have though by now that you would have learned not to believe that lying bastard."

The woman recoiled slightly at the harshness of Shalimar's words, but regained her ground.

"No, I didn't want to believe it… You were too clever, too bright… You would never have made such a foolish mistake…"

She smiled appraisingly at Shalimar who looked away, out of the window. Shalimar felt ashamed that she would rather face the black void beyond the windows than the emotion shining from this woman's face. But she couldn't face her. Couldn't risk giving the game away.

Her mind laughed at her, reminding her that she would have to explain this. _The game was already up._

"Shalimar?"

She turned back toward the group assembled in her kitchen, her gaze caught by Vincent's questioning stare.

"I think I speak for everyone when I ask what is going on."

She knew why he was upset. Here was this woman, his long lost love, and she was more interested in Shalimar than she was in him. She had a rough idea of how that must hurt, but she couldn't feel sympathy. She was too wrapped up in her own emotions at the moment. She sighed and walked away toward the sofa, a hand reaching down to play with the corner of a cushion, wrapping and twisting the fabric between her fingers as she sought for the words.

She sighed, turning to face the, determination setting her features. _Here goes…_

"Zack, Vincent, Yuffie, I would like you to meet my biological mother... Dr Lucrecia Crescent."

* * *

_By Arachinea_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Jenova's Wrath**

**Chapter Four**

Yuffie, Zack and Vincent stood staring at Shalimar, making her feel as though she'd grown an extra head. Lucrecia stood looking meek and embarrassed, and Shalimar felt a rush of gratitude. At least her mother was vaguely aware of the magnitude of the situation. After a few more moments, Shalimar sighed, walking around the kitchen island and began busying herself with the kettle. This was going to take some time, so she might as well be fully awake for it. She gestured to Lucrecia.

"You might as well sit down. This is going to take some explaining," she said. Lucrecia nodded and seated herself at the kitchen table, watching Vincent carefully. He turned his attention to her then joined her at the table, soon followed by Yuffie who looked uneasy and confused.

Zack had moved to stare out of the windows, his back to them all, giving himself time to think. Shalimar's words echoed in his mind and he felt sick with betrayal. To think, this woman who pledged her life to saving his had lied to him for the past two and a half years? This woman, who he trusted implicitly, who promised him she would always tell him the truth had been deceiving him the whole time? He swallowed thickly as a wave of nausea rose in his throat. After everything he'd been through, with Angeal, Genesis, even Sephiroth and Cloud, somehow, this felt so much worse.

Shalimar stood behind the counter, watching Zack carefully. She could see his reflection in the black of the windows almost as clearly as if they were mirrors. Her heart ached as she saw the emotions flit across his face, one after another, each felt as keenly as the last. She knew she was about to lose him, and her eyes filled with emotion, a bright, keen blue, radiating sorrow, pleading with him to turn and face her. She could only pray he heard her silent pleas, because no matter how she tried, her voice just wouldn't work.

Zack could feel Shalimar's bright blue gaze on him, but he didn't want to face it. He knew that he might lose his resolve in those clear, beautiful eyes, but he knew that he couldn't. Shalimar must have known how this news would have hurt him, how it would have cut through him like a sword, severing his hopes and dreams as far from reality as they could go.

He forced his gaze upwards, and found her sorrowful, glistening eyes gazing at him, conveying a mixture of emotions and messages, and he understood. He knew why, knew that she had no other choice, knew she had done what she needed to, but still, he could not forgive so readily. He stared back at her, holding her gaze with his fierce one, and, when he knew she understood, left the room without another word.

Shalimar felt a shard of ice cut through her heart when Zack looked at her, but she knew she deserved it. She knew he could not forgive what she had done, knew that she had wronged him and probably destroyed their friendship, and now, she had to learn to live with it.

She carried the tray of tea to the table and joined her mother, Vincent and Yuffie, sipping quietly for a few moments. Yuffie was uncharacteristically quiet and sat meekly in her chair, staring down at her mug, almost as if she'd find the answers to her questions in the amber, milky liquid.

"I didn't completely lie."

Everyone looked up at Shalimar, her voice echoing in the kitchen, slicing through the silence even though she had spoken barely above a whisper. Vincent looked at her, his attention caught and he laid a hand on Yuffie's shoulder, calming her and silently instructing her to hold her questions until Shalimar had finished. He had a feeling that if Shalimar didn't speak now, she never would again.

Shalimar took a breath and instead of speaking to everyone at the table, she stared into her mug, talking into its depths instead. She found it was easier: the tea didn't expect anything of her, didn't expect any answers, or ask questions. It would just sit in her cup, completely unfazed.

"See, I did call myself Shalimar Cortescant for a long while." She sighed and then smiled, reminiscing.

"I was born quite a few years after Sephiroth. I think Vincent, you were still in your confinement then, so I guess my existence is a bit of a shock to you. If anyone is wondering why Hojo never said anything about me, he still had his prodigy to fawn over. He wasn't concerned with a useless little girl."

She drained her cup and set it on the table, clasping her hand upon its polished surface and staring at them as she twiddled her thumbs.

"This is weird… I've never spoken about this to anyone so it's hard… Um, I'm six years younger than Zack, not four… so that would mean I was born when Sephiroth was about…"

She stopped, and appeared to be deep in thought then she looked up at them all and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry this isn't making much sense, is it? I'll start again."

They nodded, Lucrecia watching her daughter with pride. She could intervene, and explain it for her, but she knew Shalimar's spirit and knew that she had to do this for herself.

"Okay," Shalimar started. "My mother and father were Lucrecia and Hojo, as I'm pretty sure you've figured. That makes Sephiroth my big brother but believe me, he had no idea that I ever existed on account of the fact he didn't know who his real blood mother was. You all know the lengths he went to under Jenova's name, convinced that he was her son, simply because of a load of genetic testing with her cells."

She smiled bitterly and shook her head. Outside, in the hall, Zack sat silently on the stairs, listening intently to Shalimar's story.

"I'm going to try and put this in context for you guys so it's easier for you to understand. I was born when Sephiroth was only 13. My mother was given a short period of time away form the lab, so she left for Gongaga, and gave birth to me and raised me for the first year of my life there. After this time, Hojo wanted her to return to her work on Omega and Chaos and she was forced to give me to another family so that I might be able to grow up outside of Shinra. Hojo didn't object because he was too concerned with his own work and overseeing the life of his son. He had little time for a pathetic little girl, or so he called me."

She took a shuddering breath and continued.

"So I was given to the Cortescant family, two people who were unable to have children of their own. They were good parents, loving and kind, but they had little money, so when I began to excel at school from an early age, my mother, Lucrecia appealed to Hojo for help. Luckily, she was appealing to Hojo's better nature – his interest in anything that was abnormal or different. He took an interest in me and funded my education, overseeing everything I studied. I grew up in Kalm, and gained my degree when I turned fifteen. Hojo immediately hired me, so I spent my first few years as scientist working under him. Oh, by the way," she added thoughtfully. "I'm only a year older than you, Yuffie."

She smiled at the shock in Yuffie's eyes before continuing.

"Anyway, at eighteen, I was given charge of a case. Hojo had other commitments with Shinra, so had to transfer this case to me. It was Zack. I was to oversee the testing and experiments that Hojo had planned for him. Of course, I read Zack's case file first, and, once I'd read that, the emotions I felt as well as the outrage at what Hojo made me do as part of my work gave me the courage to go against Hojo's instructions. I worked on getting Zack as close back to normal as I could. It was hard. I had to develop new strategies and methods for him alone, because he really is a unique person. If I'd have used the standard methods, it would have slowed him down, and he wouldn't have had half the strength he was used to."

She drew breath again and lapsed into silence for a moment. Eventually she took a deeper breath and raised her eyes to meet those of her companions.

"So, that brings us to now. Yes, I lied, but would you have trusted me if you knew who I was? Would Zack? Of course not. Not after what Hojo did to him the first time. I had no choice if I was to help Zack become something like his old self again and I wanted that so badly. I've never worked as hard as I did for Zack. By helping him back to health, I was gaining my own freedom away from Hojo and my imprisonment."

As the group in the kitchen fell into a thoughtful silence, Zack smiled gently to himself, the darkness of the hallway hiding the smile from anyone else. After a moment, he rose to his feet and walked softly upstairs, shutting his bedroom door quietly behind him.

He lay down on his bed, his arm behind his head as he stared at the ceiling, his thoughts racing. He remembered how Shalimar had fought day after day, putting all of her strength and spirit into giving him his back. He remembered admiring her from the start at the way she always put his welfare before anybody else's including her own. And now he knew why, it didn't tarnish that admiration as he thought it would have done, no, it merely enhanced it even more. Her fight seemed to mean so much more now.

But still, he thought as he turned over and lay on his side. She still lied, and he couldn't ignore that. It was going to take sometime to completely forgive her for that. IT was petty, perhaps, but if his character could have a failing, then this was it.

And Zack continued to lay there, alone with his thoughts, long into the early morning, and dawn had made itself known to the realms of Midgar before his eyelids grew even the slightest bit tired.

--(FFVII)--

Shalimar exchanged one manila folder for another as she sipped at her coffee. She flipped the file open, scanning its contents, occasionally taking notes here and there. Lucrecia was walking around her daughter's office, occasionally examining the odd book or ornament or certificate, but in general just admiring the achievements her daughter had made in her absence.

As she sat down in a chair opposite Shalimar's desk, her thoughts turned toward her daughter's independence and how much her character had changed since she last saw her. Shalimar had been only ten, and Lucrecia had taken her on a small trip back to Gongaga Town, telling her stories about when she was born, when she spoke for the very first time, and even when she took her first steps. Lucrecia smiled in remembrance. She was lucky she got to share those few moments with her daughter, and she was so proud of all that she had accomplished on her own. The only thing Hojo had contributed was money, and her family had given her love, but only she had the power to do what she had. Yes, she was very proud of her daughter and that feeling alone outshone any feelings of remorse or guilt that she had.

Shalimar looked up from her work across at her mother who was staring off into space with a dreamy smile on her face. She gave a thin smile as she remembered how she had reacted the night before, the smile giving way to a troubled frown. She hadn't meant to be so emotional, but she really couldn't bear having her mother taken away from her again, especially when she had lost Zack.

Lucrecia looked up and smiled at her daughter.

"Shalimar, I wanted to say thank you again."

Shalimar looked slightly baffled as she flipped another file open.

"What for?"

"For letting me stay with you and not kicking me out onto the street," her mother replied. Shalimar looked up sharply.

"I would never do that, and you know it, so stop thanking me, okay? I did what anyone would have done."

"If I remember rightly, Shalimar, you said the same thing when you spoke about saving Zack," came Vincent's voice from the door way. Shalimar turned in her seat as he entered the room and sat beside her mother. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, that was ganging up, no fair," she said playfully, turning back to her files as the pair smiled happily, falling into soft conversation as Shalimar worked.

Suddenly, Shalimar sat bolt upright as she read the file, her spare hand searching blindly for the stack of files by her feet. After a couple of minutes of vigorous rifling through papers, she flung the files on the desk and sped out of the room into the main lab.

"Johnson!"

Shalimar's voice carried down the length of the lab and her Aide came rushing over, a look of panic on his face.

"What is it?"

"I've found another common factor between the women. It's so general that we all overlooked it. I can't believe we actually missed something so big."

"What? What is it Shal?"

"In ninety percent of cases, the women who fall into comas and then recover _lose the ability to have children_," she said breathlessly. Realisation dawned on Johnson's face slowly.

"The women often become depressed and over seventy percent commit suicide," she concluded. Johnson's face was now a mask of horror. Shalimar looked at him seriously.

"We have to figure this out, Johnson. And soon."

--(FFVII)--

Lucrecia pulled a brush through her long locks, critically checking her make-up for the seventh time. She placed the brush down on her dresser and stood up, stepping into the little black dress that she had picked out especially for tonight. She only hoped she still looked as good now as she used to. It was a long while since she had checked.

It was three weeks since Vincent and Yuffie had found her unconscious in Midgar and Vincent had finally plucked up the courage to ask her out to dinner, albeit to Yuffie immense amusement. Of course, she had accepted without even a moment's hesitation, lest Vincent get the wrong idea again. Shalimar had warned her against breaking this man's heart for the second time, and after some careful reflection, Lucrecia had realised that what she couldn't forgive herself for all those years ago, she could now bring herself to ignore. She had lost to much to grief and blindness. She was determined to make amends, she decided as she picked up her purse and left, wishing goodnight to her daughter.

Shalimar waved as her mother wished her a good night, turning back to her book as the front door snapped shut. She flipped the page idly, relaxing back on the sofa, tucking her toes beneath the cushions. The fire crackled cheerfully in the grate, and though she was grateful for the warmth that it threw across her in waves, she could not agree with its disposition. She still felt depressed and lonely, as for the third week running, Zack still wasn't home.

She closed the book gently and leaned back, letting her mind run on its treadmill as it so desperately wanted to. She'd known when Rufus had ordered her to take the night off work and to relax for the evening that she risked letting her mind wander to the topics that she didn't really want to think about. Since she'd been working solidly these last three weeks, she hadn't really given too much thought to Zack's absence, but she found that the longer it dragged on, the harder it got to deal with.

She knew it was her fault he had left in the first place. She knew that she should never have lied to him, and never on such a scale. But, she wondered, did he even know why she had? He'd left the room so soon that she hadn't had a chance to explain to him. She sighed. That worry had been eating away at her since that night. The worry that he didn't understand because he hadn't let her explain. She was beginning to think she should search him out if only to tell him what she had told the others. But, her mind reasoned, Yuffie saw him all the time, so he must know. Yuffie would have told him, and though she would have preferred to tell him herself, she knew she deserved no such respect from him. Still, at least he did know.

She swung her legs over the side of the sofa and got up, walking into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. She was lucky, she thought, that she liked the taste of both tea and coffee. She could drink one at home, to soothe and relax, and the other at work, to invigorate and generally keep her awake. She knew it was bad practise for a scientist, but then, they all had their flaws.

As she stood waiting for the kettle to boil she let her mind wander onto other things. She was still staring absentmindedly while she made the tea when the outside kitchen door opened, and in burst a very giggly Zack and Tifa.

Zack turned back toward Tifa and motioned for her to be quiet as he closed the door silently. Shalimar didn't move, just stood stock still at the end of the kitchen, watching them both. Tifa nodded at Zack and stood still as he grasped her hand went to lead her through the kitchen. He took a few steps and stopped dead as his gaze fell on Shalimar, the colour draining almost completely from his face. His hand fell to his side and Tifa rushed forward to secure it back in hers again. Shalimar neither moved or spoke, merely held Zack's gaze until Tifa dragging him from the room by the hand tore his eyes from hers.

She stood by the counter, breathing steadily until she heard the bedroom door upstairs close with a snap. The she let out a long breath and picked up her tea, moving back into the sitting room, where the fire was the only light, warm and inviting. She settled herself back on the sofa, under her blanket with her book, desperately trying to force thoughts of Zack and Tifa from her head.

--(FFVII)--

His head hurt. It hurt a lot. And he couldn't feel his fingers. Why was that? He turned over and found Tifa curled up, his arm outstretched beneath her neck. She was still deeply asleep, so he gently moved his arm from under her and sat up, flexing life back into his fingers.

Sunlight streamed in through a gap in the curtains bright and cheerful, making Zack wince if he looked in that direction. He sighed and stood up, pulling on a pair of pajama pants before he left the room.

Shalimar was busy making herself some breakfast and tea. The weekend had dawned lovely and warm, the weather outside in the garden perfect for relaxing in. As she was still under orders from Rufus, that was exactly what she intended to do.

She poured cold milk over her cereal and placed it on the kitchen table with her tea while she went to prepare Sushi's morning breakfast. She walked around the counters and the island, through the full length windows (open this morning to let the warmth flood the kitchen) and placed the bowl on the patio floor. Sushi, her cat, scampered over from chasing a butterfly and nuzzled against her hand for a few moments before tucking into the meal his mistress had given him.

Shalimar sat down and tucked into her breakfast, watching the wildlife in her garden, listening to the sounds of children playing in the park down the street. It was a beautiful day in Midgar, a rarity in itself.

Zack pushed open the kitchen door, wincing as he was met by a room bathed in glorious sunlight. He made his way to the teapot, pouring himself a mug and taking a sip before he even registered that Shalimar must have been up. There was hot tea in the pot, which meant she'd been up and made it and… she was sitting at the kitchen table.

Zack couldn't help but stare. He knew Shalimar had nightclothes for when there were visitors in her house or when she felt like lazing around for the day, but this set must have been new. It was a pale, creamy peach coloured satin thigh length strappy nightdress, edged in white lace complete with a matching, full length, flowing gown. She was sat with one leg crossed beneath the other as she watched him, her blue eyes bright for so early in the morning. She smiled.

"Morning," she said. Zack couldn't quite make out if she was being serious or not.

"Morning," he replied groggily. She laughed.

"Rough night?" He shrugged.

"I can't really remember," he said, still staring. Shalimar sighed and cocked her head to one side.

"Is there something wrong? You're staring at me."

Zack looked up sharply into her face and then shook his head, carrying his mug over to join her at the table.

"No, sorry, I guess I'm not really with it this morning…"

Shalimar nodded and went back to eating her cereal. Silence fell between them, but, Shalimar noticed, it wasn't the heavy silence that she would have expected. This was light and free, much like the companionable silences they used to share when they each lapsed into thought when conversation was over.

She finished her cereal and pushed her bowl away, wrapping her hands around her mug of tea, bringing both legs up onto the chair and crossing them. She rested her arms on her legs, holding her mug above her crossed ankles as she stared out of the windows, watching her cat sunbathe on the lawn. Zack watched her, her face calm and serene as her mind settled on happier thoughts rather than the troubling few that usually consumed it. She was beautiful, bathed in pure sunlight, its rays lighting up her face and making her glow; reflecting off the satin folds of her gown and the ripples of the dress, shining like diamond. He sighed. He couldn't keep this up any longer. His heart was heavy with the pretence and he longed to be back on speaking terms with Shalimar. It was a wonder she hadn't walked away yet, he thought.

He cleared his throat, shifting his gaze to the cat, flopped on the grass outside. Shalimar turned her head and looked at him.

"I… I know why you did it," he began uncertainly. Comprehension flashed across Shalimar's features and she looked down at her cup before looking back outside.

"I heard the story. I sat on the stairs that night, listening. I had to hear why you did it, but I couldn't face looking at you, I was so angry. So I listened from in the hall."

He looked up at her.

"You're not angry with me, are you?"

Shalimar looked at him in surprise.

"No, why? Why would I be angry with you?"

Zack shrugged and sipped his tea.

"For ignoring you for three weeks, for never letting you explain, for bringing Tifa here last night…"

Shalimar cocked her head to one side again. _Ahh, so he does remember._

"It's okay. This is your home too. You can bring home whoever you want."

Zack nodded, searching for words.

"Um, so you're Sephiroth's little sister, huh?"

She smiled. It sounded so silly put like that. Sephiroth may have gone awol, but he was still regarded as one of the greatest fighters there ever was. And a hero. To think that he might have had a baby sister sounded ludicrous.

"Yeah. It's not all that, really," she joked. He smiled appreciatively.

"Yeah? Why's that?"

She shrugged, mockingly.

"Oh, you know, the reputation. It's such a bastard to live up to."

They both laughed companionably. Shalimar flushed embarrassed and looked back into her cup. Zack coughed.

"So how old are you exactly? I don't think I caught that part properly."

Shalimar blushed furiously. If she told him now, she'd never have a chance with him, she knew it.

"I… Uh.. Twenty," she stuttered helplessly. He smiled, nodding. She was cute when she stuttered.

"Okay. I'm a bit scared that scientists are kids these days, but what the hell."

Shalimar feigned offence and grabbed a cushion from the kitchen sofa and threw it at him.

"Cheek!" she said, laughter shining in her blue eyes. Zack laughed with her, putting the cushion back in its place before turning to her.

"So," he said. "Friends?"

Shalimar smiled at him.

"Friends," she said, smiling.

* * *

_By Arachinea_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Jenova's Wrath**

**Chapter Five**

Shalimar span away from them, outrage and disgust distorting her pretty features. Her mother looked at her despairingly.  
"Shalimar, how did you think I got out of that mako crystal? Do you really think I could have released myself? Come on, think!"  
Shalimar shook her head and turned back to them, focusing her attention on Cloud.  
"Well, at least we have someone to blame for Tifa's condition," she said bitterly. Cloud nodded.  
"Hojo's also responsible for the children that go missing every month and the stolen resources from Wutai, Rocket town and Icicle village," he said. Shalimar nodded her gaze hardening.  
"Cloud, I want you to promise _me_ something."Cloud looked in surprise at her and she looked back at him determined.  
"When you find the bastard, finish him, once and for all," she said, her voice hard.  
Cloud looked at her for another moment before nodding, equally determined.

--(FFVII)--

"Do you have to go, Shal?"  
Shalimar stuffed her bag with a few clothes, and then zipped it up before she turned to him smiling sympathetically.  
"Zack, you know I do. Dr Kawanaki may have some important theories, and it's easier to work in person than over the phone."She put a hand on his arm as he frowned.  
"You've got Tifa, why do you care if I'm not here for a few days?"  
Zack glared at her for a second before turning away and staring out of the window. Shalimar watched him confused.  
"Because you're my best friend, Shal, and besides, I don't know if I can cope with Yuffie while you're gone."  
"You won't have to. She's coming with us so that she can visit her father." Zack looked even glummer.  
"Oh," was all he said. Why wouldn't Shalimar get the message he was sending just once? He sighed and stood up.  
"Well, if you're sure," he said. She looked at him, her eyes expressing her determination. He nodded and left the room.  
"Good luck," he called behind him.

--(FFVII)--

Shalimar looked over her shoulder and waved in farewell. The Doctor waved in return before heading back into his surgery. Shalimar smiled and walked to the town's edge, where Tseng stood waiting, his features arranged in complacent patience. Shalimar knew it was just a front. Tseng was always alert to his surroundings, and apart from Zack, she didn't know anyone who she would feel as safe with as she did with Tseng. She nodded to him as she reached the top of the small hill.

"Tseng," she said in greeting. He nodded in return.

"Miss Kisaragi will not be accompanying us on the return journey," he said, his tone absent as always. "She has decided to remain with her father for a while."

Shalimar nodded in understanding, pleased for the young woman. At least they were on better speaking terms than they had been in the past, or so Shalimar understood it.

They both turned and walked in companionable silence out of the town, across the grassy plains and along the path winding through the paddy fields to where the Turks' helicopter was waiting. Reno sat in the cockpit, slouched back waiting for their arrival, an expression of languid boredom on his face. Rude sat beside him and Elena behind, the two clearly in a discussion that was boring Reno to tears.

Reno sat up as Tseng and Shalimar approached, tossed his hair back from his eyes and started the engine. Rude and Elena ceased their conversation and looked alert as Tseng and Shalimar started to climb into the helicopter. Shalimar was just climbing in when a voice called her name. She stood back to look at the caller and found one of the Nurses from Dr Kawanaki's surgery running towards her. Shalimar looked at Tseng who was tensed beside her and shook her head, laying a hand on his arm. He glanced fleetingly at it before looking at her and nodding his concession. She smiled at him.

"Tell Cloud and the others that I'll be returning with Yuffie," she said gently. Tseng looked clearly unhappy about it but nodded all the same.

"Take care," he said stiffly. She smiled at him and walked off, waving goodbye to the Turks behind her, holding her hair back as the helicopter took to the skies. She stood and watched it until it was far out of sight, feeling the wind blow her hair in an unruly fashion.

Sighing, she turned back around and the Nurses' hand collided heavily with her mouth. Shalimar staggered, and the last thing she saw before she fell unconscious were a pair of malicious brown eyes.

--(FFVII)--

Zack was furious and Yuffie cowered slightly in the face of his anger. She liked Zack, especially since he was still quite nice to her even after she frustrated him all those years ago, and plus, she liked Shalimar and Shalimar liked Zack. There was no contest, really.

But as he stood there glaring at her, anger lighting his mako-tainted blue eyes, she suddenly felt her usual self-assured, teenage attitude slip and she looked meek. She didn't know Shalimar was supposed to be meeting her. As far as Yuffie knew, Shalimar had already gone home.

Zack stared at Yuffie for a few more seconds before turning away in frustration. He knew he shouldn't be taking his temper out on her. It wasn't her fault after all. If only Shalimar had stuck to the damned plan! He was pissed with Tseng too. He should've stayed with her, but he knew Tseng felt guilty as it was, so there was no need to snap at him, too.

He sighed. Shalimar had been missing for over two weeks now, and even after the search of Wutai, there was no indication of where she was. It was frustrating because no one seemed to have seen her after she had left. That left no witnesses, which meant they had nothing to go on. Zack sunk into a chair and placed his head in his hands. He couldn't escape the idea that Shalimar was in trouble, and if she was, then he'd failed her.

Tifa clucked her tongue and walked over to him, draping her arms over his shoulders and hugging him reassuringly. She didn't care that Zack didn't respond. She knew he was feeling bad, so it didn't bother her. Zack needed her right now and that was all that mattered.

Eventually Zack stood, shaking Tifa off him as he did so. She stepped back, slightly embarrassed, but she covered it quickly with worry. The rest of the group looked at him, though he found he couldn't look at Lucrecia. Her eyes, red with worry and anxiety, searched him for answers that he couldn't give. He walked forward to the front of the room.

"We need to talk to Rufus," he said resignedly. He'd hoped to leave Shinra out of this, but it seemed he didn't have a choice. With the Turks on their side as well as the Shinra militant force, they had a much better chance of finding Shalimar than a group of ten people did.

Cloud nodded and walked forward. "Good idea," he said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We'll find her Zack, don't worry."

Zack looked at him, and smiled grimly, nodding. He hoped so, he really did.

--(FFVII)--

Rufus stood in front of the large windows in his office, his back to the large group assembled behind him. After a few moments he turned to them, his gaze searching out Tseng.  
"Tseng, you and the Turks are to try and gain some more information on Shalimar's disappearance. There is always a witness. I want you to find it. You know what to do." Tseng nodded.  
"Yes sir. You'll keep me updated on any findings?" Rufus nodded in like.  
"Of course." They exchanged a silent look and then Tseng left, taking the Turks with him. The rest of the group turned their attention back to Rufus, each person trying to avoid the strained atmosphere that filled the room.  
"Mr Highwind." Cid looked up, slightly stunned. He hadn't expected to be called on specifically.  
"Yes, sir?" Rufus smiled wryly.  
"I want you to lead a small team on the Highwind," he said. "The team will consist of Reeve Tuesti, two members of your little group and two more Shinra employees. Is that acceptable?" Cid looked at him with measured determination.  
"I have no objection. Where will be searching?" Rufus looked hard at him.  
"Everywhere."  
Cid nodded and sat back as Rufus turned his attention to Cloud, Zack and Vincent.  
"I want you three to lead separate search parties. The Shinra forces will be split amongst you. I would also take your friends with you. Use what you know about Shalimar to help you. You will each be assigned a member of her team to assist you. Some of them may know things you don't. Don't waste this opportunity," he added, looking specifically at Zack. Zack stared back at him, cold, hard determination and grief in his blue eyes.  
"I will not allow such a large scale use of Shinra resources again. This is your one and only chance."

The group rose to leave, Vincent with his arm around Lucrecia, Tifa reassuring Yuffie. Rufus had turned away to look out of his windows.  
"Zack," he called. Zack stopped and turned around. Rufus paused and then turned to look him square in the eye and Zack was shocked at the fear and pain he saw in the gaze of the cold hearted leader of the Shinra Corporation.

"Find her, Zack. Bring her home."

--(FFVII)--

Vincent sat back in his seat. He was strapped into the large, cargo helicopter that his search party was using to gain access to the hills of Wutai. Lucrecia sat beside him, holding his hand in a way that made him feel like it would come off in hers at any moment. He had asked her to remain at home, but had received the most venomous glare she could give and he had swiftly changed tack. He was brave and strong, but no one with any sense argued with a scorned mother.

He looked to his left and out of the small window in the door to the helicopter, watching the clouds pass by barely noticed. He let his mind drift back to the meeting with Rufus. He had found himself nigh on amazement when he realized that Shalimar had had her effect even on this callous, hard person, renowned for his lack of emotion. He reflected that Shalimar, somehow, in her own way, had affected everyone she met. Few people had a bad word to say of her, and she was remarkably popular in Kalm as he had discovered when questioning people before they left. She was considered a friendly, cheerful girl with a good heart, a tendency to please and help and a brain far too intelligent for her own good. He gave a small smile. He agreed with most of those traits, and yet he had only known her for a few short months. Shalimar really did have her way with people. While Sephiroth was strong and considered and awed as a Hero, while simultaneously being feared, Shalimar simply captured hearts and cherished each one as if everyone she met was important to her. She could feel more than anyone he had ever met and yet, she was not miserable. He shook his head. Yes, they had all welcomed Shalimar into their lives for Tifa's sake, and now, every single one of them wanted to find her for her own sake. Vincent could not honestly say that he wanted to find Shalimar simply so she could resume her work on Tifa's condition. No, they all wanted to find her because they wanted her back in their lives.

--(FFVII)--

Shalimar was aware of a killer headache before she even opened her eyes. Her head throbbed and ached, even reaching her ear and jaw. She winced painfully as it throbbed behind her eyes and she hissed through the pain. She waited, her eyes closed, focusing on removing the headache, willing the pain to die away.  
Eventually she opened her eyes, wincing slightly in the glare of the lights that she could tell were aimed straight at her. She went to shield her eyes with her arms and met resistance: her arms were tied by thick, leather shackles above her head, which explained the burning pain in the muscles of her arms. She knew without testing that her legs would be equally as restrained.

She narrowed her eyes, letting them become accustomed to the glare as she searched for something to tell her where she was. She vaguely recollected the dark haired nurse from Wutai hitting her in the face and the sharp scent of ether. She supposed she should thank her lucky stars she was alive. She felt a pang as she remembered her old friend, Cissnei. She could really do with her help now, she thought, feeling foolish. Cissnei had been missing for years. Even Tseng had no idea where she was.

Shalimar shifted slightly to accommodate the aches in her back. Her sight was more accustomed to the light now and the scene before her reeked of familiarity. She knew this place. She knew it better than anyone in the whole world. She'd been brought to her old Lab, up near the realms of Icicle Village and Modeoheim. But who in the world knew about it? Even Rufus didn't know its exact location. No one did.

A soft chuckle to her right made her jerk her head, searching for the owner of the voice. Its tone was familiar, as if she knew it once in a past life, and she struggled to recognise it. She shook her head. The headache was making it hard to think and she needed her wits about her. She needn't have worried, however, as the owner of the voice climbed some metal stairs to the podium far beneath Shalimar's suspended body.

"Well, well, well, it would seem our precious little girl is awake."

Shalimar glared down at the man as rage and frustration flooded through her veins. The dark haired man smiled up at her through his glasses.

"Welcome home," said Hojo.

* * *

_By Arachinea_


End file.
